


Dean's List

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows he loves his brother too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's List

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that when it comes to a deadline I procrastinate and as I have 9000 words to write today, I couldn't get this out of my head.  Coda-ish to 5x16 (I think... )  anyway.. they haven't addressed what the hunters said about having Dean after them so I decided to.  :P  Plus... nice to work on saying something drabble length when all I've been writing lately is bang length :p 

 

Everyone knows he loves his brother too much. What they don’t know is how he longs to let his hands run through Sam’s hair, tangling, and pulling as he angles his lips perfectly, or how he dreams of Sam’s voice, fucked out and gravel rough begging for more, for Dean to take him, mark him up, and make him his.   

The hunters would be more prepared if they did. 

By the time Dean is done he knows the name of every hunter that’s gunning for Sam and there are two bloody corpses left in place of names on Dean’s list. 

 

 


End file.
